A Thanks that Keeps on Giving
by SinTheShadowThief
Summary: This where we're celebrating Thanksgiving with Zim, Dib and Simon and Fred with their families. That's simple, nice and chaos free, right? Right? May give a hint from The Brave Defect since it branches off from the story so please don't get too upset and enjoy.


Si: _Well salutations, fellow readers… And Happy Thanksgiving.._

Jason: (Nods with a cool smile) Yea, Happy Thanksgiving everybody.

Fred: (Grins) **Hi everybody! Yep it's Thanksgiving! If any who celebrates this holiday I hope you have a wonderful week free from school and work to spend a warm cozy dinner with your family!**

Si: (Nods) _Yes and we have a special short of Zim, Did and many others..._

Jason: (Smirks) Not to give away some hints from the story of what will happen in the future but just a lil fun adventure of what happen between the pages..

Fred: (Grins with a nod) **So without any more blabbering from us, here's a funny yet sweet short story that's branched off from The Brave Defect. Our Creator owns only us not IZ and its characters.**

Jason: Our Goddess owns only me, Caleb and Kayden..

Si:_ But before you leave… Happy Thanksgiving._

Jason: Yea..Happy Thanksgiving!

Fred:** Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you stop that? I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need your pathetic help! All Zim's wants to know is why he's have to wear this stoopid pirate suit?!

"Zim, it's not a pirate suit… It's a dress shirt and it looks good on you.."

"...I look like a pirate."

Dib groaned as he fixes Zim's white dress shirt for the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner with the Mitchells tonight but apparently Zim is not an easy customer to pleased if you have to dress up for the dinner party. Dib's father, Professor Membrane agreed to have a Thanksgiving dinner with the well known Professor Mitchell of General Biology Industry and for once he won't leave like he always do and attend the party without retreating to his labs. Dib gave him till they get there and reached to the door of the Mitchell's house and gets a call and instantly leave his two kids and their friends there all by themselves throughout the entire party.

Now Dib is trying to find a proper dress shirt for Zim but with an unsatisfied and squirming alien before him, he really can't do much. Dib sighed and gaze at his future boyfriend to be.

Zim stood straight in his white long sleeved shirt that's button up to his neck and black slacks and shoes. It took a full hour to persuade and bribe Zim out of his Invader boots he finally got into the shoe not unschaved of course. Dib admired on how Zim's new wig made him stand outshine in those clothes. The black bangs fall into his right eye then parted at his left to reveal those powerful indigo blue eyes that scowl at the mirror as he studies himself. Zim obvious didn't like it but Dib did. Dib tried his best not pounce the poor alien without getting punches and scratches in return.

Zim turns and scowl at Dib with scorching indigo eyes that flashed pale blue which means he's angry. Dib wasn't sure if those fake contacts are real or not but whatever technology in those lens, it made a pretty good job to make them to be real, especially when he shows his many emotions.

Dib sighed at the scowl on Zim's face and said softly if not exasperatedly, "Yes, Zim?"

"Zim doesn't like it…," Zim grumbled then begins to unbutton the shirt. Dib sighed again and took hold of Zim's three fingered gloved claws and froze them in place. Zim gaze up at Dib with those fierce eyes that flashed every pale indigo. Dib smirked.

"Zim, I'm use to your tantrums so don't even bother..," Dib said calmly then lowered Zim's hands from the shirt but still holding them tightly. "Okay...how about this...one more thing to wear then we stop, okay? No more. We stop and leave."

Zim gaze back at Dib, almost glaring at the teen before saying in a forceful voice, "One more? That's it?"

Dib nods. "That's it.."

"One more and Zim can go home?" Zim asked now the force tone lessened.

Dib nodded again with a gently smile. "Yep and you only have to wear it again tonight…okay?"

Zim thought for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodded. Dib grins then let go of Zim's hands and brought back another long sleeve dress shirt and knows Zim will love it. Dib grins as he hide the shirt at his back for a moment to give Zim some time to get curious of what Dib brought. Dib then revealed the magenta dress shirt and the alien was elighted. Zim practically jumped with glee and excitement as he reached out to Dib with grabbing claws. Dib chuckles and gave Zim the shirt which the Irken took without hesitation. Zim, in a flash, unbutton and took off the white shirt then flung it at Dib who caught it with his left hand, still have that all knowing smirk on his face. Dib couldn't help it as his mouth watered as he glanced at Zim's upper body which is slim and slender with arms and fingers to match. The alien may be thin and slender but that's how his enemies underestimate him. His strength is beyond any human comparison which Dib experience full hand.

Zim quickly shrug on his new dress shirt as Dib chuckled again and went to help his alien boyfriend. Dib then held on to Zim's slender hips a he gently stuff the dress shirt under the lip of the black slacks while Zim button up his shirt to his neck. When Dib was done, he took a step back and admired his work and nodded with satisfaction. Dib then gaze up at Zim as he admired himself in the mirror with his magenta dress shirt and black slacks. Zim smirked and gave a lopsided grin, showing off his zipper like teeth. Zim nodded his approval while Dib tried not to snatch the Irken and ravish him. Zim ten turns to Dib then show off him with a cock of his hip.

"What do you think, Dib-thing?" Zim asked with a superior grin on his green face. "Does Zim look great and mighty in this suit?"

Dib smiled and shook his head with light chuckle then went to Zim's side and said, "You look great and mighty for any human to compare.."

Zim smugs with a nod. "Of course, Zim does! I'm the ALMIGHTY ZIM! I look magnificent!"

Dib laughed and hugged his alien close which Zim stiffens at the hug but quickly relaxes in Dib's arms and returned the gesture. They're still new at this, mostly Zim is not us to this much touchy feeling thing with a human, let alone the said human that tried to reveal the world for who he is. Zim would try to get use it since he has the Dib-human all to himself.

Zim then released first which Dib was a bit disappointed but was pleased that it lasted more than a second. Zim looks everywhere else except Dib, a darker green tint on his cheeks, feeling a bit flustered at the moment from that hug. Dib noticed and smiled softly.

"Alright, the Great Almighty Zim, let's get ou of here and buy those clothes, okay?" Dib said with in a light tease. Zim grinned and nodded then went to the changing room to change back to his regular clothes. Dib stood and waited at the curtain entrance until Zim passed Dib the black slacks then a moment later the magenta dress shirt. Dib took hold and folded them neatly as he waited for Zim. A minute passed and Zm stepped out from the changing room in his sleeveless magenta hoody with thin black lines going horizontal, his black gloves, black skinny jeans and his Invader boots. He straightens his hoody and nods at Dib nodded back then both walked to the cash register and purchased the clothes which are placed in a bag. Dib took his bags and Zim took his own. Dib then aid Zim into his thick purple jacket and Dib in his tick trench coat then both left the store.

Dib and Zim chatted all the way home until Simon Mitchell stood at the corner of the block they're walking on, leaning against a very dark blue vehicle which Dib leans in and gave a small peck on Zim's cheek who replied with a light blush on his cheeks then Dib waved goodbye at Zim. Zim did the same as Simon let him into the dark navy blue cold blot colored car and shut it befor it took off down the block before turning left and out Dib's sights as he walks the rest home in the cold weather with a warm smile on his face.

The night came and Dib and Gaz began to get ready for the Thanksgiving dinner with the Robinson's house. Dib wears a royal blue dress shirt that is button to his neck, black slacks and black shoes. Dib then tied his black neck tie about his neck then slick back that one lock of black hair that defies gravity down on top of his head which worked for only a moment before it sprung back up again. Dib sighed and tried again.

Gaz walks in her brother's room wearing a black dress which reaches to the knees that seems to be fanning out about her legs like an upside down umbrella with a white long sleeved blouse that flare at the wrists, black stockings and black buckled shoes with short heels. On her head is a black head band with black bow with a white skull in the middle and her purple hair is the same but a bit neater than he brother's. She leans on the door frame with a frown on her face.

"You look ridiculous..,"she commented in her bored tone.

Dib glances at Gaz which made his scythe lock of hair sprung back up again. He let out a light growl and tried once more. Dib smirks as he spoke, "Well don't you look adorable, sis… Impressing your boyfriend?"

Gaz growled and rushed up to Dib and punched him on the arm while blushing lightly on her cheeks. She then took hold of Dib's dress shirt collar and brought him to he level as he watches as she glares bright amber daggers at him. "One more word out of you and you'll suffer greatly under my wrath…," she threatened then reached up to his scalp, and roughly pressed down on his head with something cold glaze about him. He wonders what she was doing until she stood back so he could straighten up to see. His hair is now pressed perfectly down on his head to give him a handsome appearance. He grinned then gaze at his sister who went to the bathroom and washed her hands.

"Thanks Gaz…," he said softly and gratefully. Gaz just grunted then speed walk down the hall towards the stairs. Dib smiled with a head shake. She maybe a mean brat but she is an awesome sibling to have. Dib then grabbed his black trench coat and went after her.

Dib and Ga rode in a black limo with their father who was talking to one of his colleagues on the floating hologram screen. Dib rolled his eyes while Gaz played with her Gameslayer system.

They rode on for less than ten minutes and they were there. The front gates swung open automatically as the limo drove inwards. Dib notices large bulky bodyguards standing at the sides of the opens gates with two large german shepherds at their feet, watching their surroundings diligently. Dib shrugged and leaned back into his seat. He shouldn't blame them, after what happened a couple months ago with their little adventure….but that's another story…

They rode up to the front of the large two story mansion like house. It's close similar to a mansion but at the same time a regular house but it still larger than Dib's home. The light soothing pale teal is painted about the house looks ominous compared it looked like in the sunlight with many windows large and small, white roofs, white front platform porch with two tall columns that stood on both side of the large twin oak doors.

The limo stopped in front of the house to where a butler stood waiting for them, when the limo stopped, the driver hopped out quickly to open the back door of the vehicle as Professor Membrane stepped out with the hologram floating about his head as he spoke to one of his lab assistants, then Gaz got out without missing her footing as he played for game followed by Dib as he shrug on his black trench coat from the cold night air about him. Dib let out a breath which turned into white steam that faded into the air before following his family.

Butler greeted them with bow as the driver got back into his car and drove down the long pathway from the house. The butler then ushered them inside while taking their coats to hang up in the near by closet. Dib surveyed around the large ballroom before him but not quite use to it yet. He been in this house before and those were not very fond memories. Further ahead are stairs heading up to the second floor and above his head is a chandelier that glitter rainbow colors from the dim yet bright white light of the bulbs from within. The floor was spotless, as usual, white tiled floors which Dib could easily see his reflection which gave way to a white and beige ballroom.

As he looks around as memories seep in, that is when a another servant of the household came before them but it was a dark skinned female wearing a long dark navy blue dress that reached to her ankles and her black hair in a bun. Dib instantly knew this is one of Si's mother's close servants since his mother is born from Africa from a noble family. Don't ask him how a fair skin child was born from an dark skinned African woman. Dib tried to figure that out but apparently Si's father had stronger genes to make Si's skin born fair.

Dib and his family followed the female maid into the other room which is a large living room where the guests sat and mingle with the hosts who are the Mitchell family.

"Dib! Gaz! You're finally here!" Screamed a familiar voice which made Dib flinched as he stood where he is and as expected, a body tackled him for a hug, almost made him lost his balance but he quickly regain it to gave the person's back. Fred. The only person who would go so far in lengths as to tackle Dib to ground just to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Fred," Di chuckled as Fred hugged Dib tighter.

Professor Membrane nodded at his children and said, "I'll you two mingle with your friends while I chat with Professor Mitchell about the new experiment I just concocted…" And with that he walked in through a small crowd of scientists, engineers, doctors, and nobles from Si's mother's family. Dib was happy that they were left alone as he poked Fred in the side which made the teen giggle and let go. This gave Dib a chance to really look at him.

Fred Cliffhanger stood before Dib wearing a white dress shirt with a dark forest green vest over it with a black neck tie, black slacks as well and dark brown shoes. He's dark brown long hair is combed and tied neatly into a small tie at the base of his skull which revealed his face. He looked more young as if he was still a child with a cleaned face from the oil and grease stains, his golden caramel skin glowed softly in the dim lighting of the room then what Dib saw made him a bit irritated. On Fred's nose which covered his eyes stood those annoying goggles he never takes off, even on occasions like these. Dib always wonder what colored eyes Fred has. When he asked Simon, he wouldn't give a hint of what lay under those bangs of hair that grew over Fred's face. Some say he had green eyes as emeralds while others say he has blue but most mainly says dark brown or at least warm caramel since he's Hispanic. Which is true but Dib saw Fred's father once and his eyes are dark seaweed green which appear to be emerald in the right lighting. Either way, this was on mystery Dib won't be able to solve...at least for now.

Fred grinned and took Dib's hand and Gaz who growled from his touch and brought them inside the large living room where couches, comfy chairs, a large flat screen TV, a carpeted floor, a fireplace at their left which is brightly light to make the house feel mot homely but no matter, Db would never felt at home with the Mitchells, especially with Simon.

Speak of the devil…. Dib notices that irritating blue hair from a mile away without much of an effort. Fred then stopped in front of the only person Dib can hardly one minute in the same room; Simon.

Simon sat in one of the comfy chairs with his legs crossed at the knees a he leans back, his right cheek resting on his closed which the arm leans on the arm of the comfy chair. He wears the same as Fred's only his vest reached to his thighs and it's royal blue and he wears black loafers. His regular blue beyond shoulder length hair is braided neatly on his scalp, not a single strand misplaced and he didn't even bother with his black piercing above his left eyebrow. He gaze up at Dib over his square frame glasses with a dull expression.

"So you finally came at last….," Simon said in a drone tone. Dib's eye twitched.

"Yea, we're here..," Dib replied tonelessly as Fred let go of Dib and Gaz who grunted with relief so she could go back playing her game. "What do you have for us this time?"

Simon raised a fine eyebrow before letting out a breath and place his hands on the armrests of the chair then lean forward and sat up slowly with a hint of pain on his stone set face. Dib looks one with grim. Simon's injury still hasn't healed completely from their adventure couple of months ago but as said before, that is for another story.

Simon lead them away from the living room where adults mingle about their jobs and awards they won which meant nothing to the young teens as they walked out. Simon limped while Fred stayed close to his side like a faithful dog, making sure his only close friend don't fall and hurt himself even more. When they finally made it to the large ballroom, one of the maids with light skin came up to them and announced, "Master Mitchell, your friends have arrive…," then she gesture to extra guests which are Jaon, Kayden and Caleb, removing their coats and give them to the butler who stood at the door. They were in awe of how large of a place is as they walk in with slightly wide eyes and gaped mouths.

Jason, a young teen of sixteen wears a black dress shirt that contracts against his pale skin that look great on him with his black slacks, tie and shoes. His black wavy bed head hair had been combed down a bit as he dark midnight blue eyes gaze in wonder about him.

Next to him is Kayden, a fifteen short blond haired teen wearing a light gray dress shirt, darker gray slacks and dark stormy gray shoes and tie. His gray eyes wonder about the ballroom with a blank look of some discomfort but they shimmered a light silvery gleam of excitement, especially they laid on Fred next to Simon. Kayden, in Jason's terms, is brat sometimes but at least he very decent person to be around, only be around him with Fred.

Then came Caleb, the oldest of all three of age nineteen wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, shoes and tie that contracts against his well tanned skin. His sky blue eyes gleam with respect, intellect and pure love, especially towards Jason and Kayden. His blond hair was combed a bit like Jason's as he walks in then notices Simon and Fred before smiling kindly to them.

Fred grins and leaps across and hugs Kayden tightly who in turn hugs back with a bright grin of his own.

"KAYE! I missed you!" Fred exclaimed with bright joy in his voice. Kaydn laughed as he held Fred tightly.

"I missed you too..," Kayden said softly. Jason went up to Simon with a worried look on his face but with slight blush on his cheeks.

"Are you alright? You did get enough sleep? Shouldn't you be resting?" Jason greeted Simon with a concern voice which made Simon chuckle softly.

"I'm fine, my lil bed sheet..," Simon said gently as he caressed Jason's cheek tenderly like a lover which made Jason blush darker before slightly ducking his head.

"I'm….I'm not a….b-bed sheet…," he stuttered a response. Simon smirks and and continues to caress Jason's cheek until Fred made a kissy face which made the others except Gaz snicker or laugh. Simon rolled his dark sapphire eyes with curled lip before flipping them off.

"Now Simon…," Caleb warned lightly which made Simon roll his eyes again.

"Yes, mother..," Simon said with small faint smile which made Caleb shake his head.

"So...the reason why you brought us here in a limo wearing the clothes you bought for us which you didn't have to…," Caleb said simply. Simon shrugs.

"'Cause I want to..," Simon said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"But you really didn't have to..," Jason insisted which made Simon smile softly at the dark haired teen. Jason is probably the only one who can bring out the kinder and gentler side of Simon without even knowing.

Simon reached towards Jason's face once more to caressed tenderly on his cheek which made Jasn turn darker red. "Like I said...I want to...okay?" Simon replied back to reassure him that it was alright. Jason, still blushing red nods. Simon smiles before turning to the others with a light serious face. "Okay, while my, Dib's and Fred's parents chat, we have personal Thanksgiving Dinner to attend to...come with me…," then leads them away down the ballroom towards another room at the end of the large room, by passing the stairwell. Simon let Jason help him walk across the large room as he leans on Jason. Fred and Kayden beside Dib started talking in Spanish with each other. Dib found out the hard way the Fred was also part Hispanic, not sure which one but he spoke it fluidly like his Irish. Fred was also fluid in German, Italian and Australian. Dib had no idea how mix Fred's background is. He probably has stories to tell about how his family came to be but that is saved for another time.

One of Simon's servants opens both doors before stepping aside to let them pass and all went through, he quickly shut the door behind them.

The group walked in comfortable silence besides beeping noise and sound effects from Gaz as she plays her game, Kayden's and Fred's conversation in Spanish and Simon murmuring softly into Jason's ear which young ghost teen blush darkly and smile shyly at him. If Dib didn't know any better, after all what they went through, he say that Simon and Jason in a relationship. If so, then why hide it? He better not bother over thinking it as they reached more sets of doors which open automatically. Simon stepped in first before the others follow.

It was a large observatory with a large telescope facing up towards the sky through the hole of the open glass ceiling which presents the many stars and full moon. About the room are computers, maps of the star constellations, photos of galaxies and pixel pictures of black holes. Everything is completely placed neatly in their proper place about the observatory and the desks which the computers rest on are clean and spotless while the computer are turned off to for rest tonight. But standing near the telescope are two familiar figures while one use the telescope to watch the stars above.

"What took you so long?" Asked a female voice with a low harsh tone which Dib rolled his eyes. Why he ever started hanging out with her, he'll never know.

Standing beside the telescope with arms crossed on her well developed breasts wearing an all long sleeved black dress that reaches to her ankles that looks awfully similar to her every clothes but the collar fell below her collarbone to reveal just above her breasts, a dark purple triangle shaped gem that hung about her neck, matching earrings, lower lip is painted by purple lipstick, beauty mark under her left eye, black thin stockings and ankle high black boots with thick an inch and a half heels. The dress itself hugs her perfect slightly slender body figure which made her appear more mature than an teenager as she protrading with her dark purple hair combed and brushed to reveal those plump lips and fair skin high cheek bones. If Dib wasn't into Zim, he would admit that she looked amazing, hot and deadly. Even he would keep his distance from her as much as possible.

"Why are you here, Tak?" Dib asked, a bit tensed sharing the same room with her.

Tak smirked and pushes herself from the telescope without much use of her arms and casually walk over to them with evil gleam in those amethysts eyes. She then stood inches from Dib's face and said casually and seductively, "Just to see you, Dibby…" Dib cringed from that voice. And just years ago, he actually liked her.

"Keep, your filthy hands off my Dib, you insignificant bug!" A loud voice screamed at Tak which Dib smirked at his green skin boyfriend.

Zim stood before them with tightly closed black gloved three clawed fists which shook vigorously. He wears the magenta dress shirt that Dib bought for him with black tie, slacks and shoes. His black long bangs wing is combed and pulled back into a tiny tail to keep the long bangs from his glowing piercing indigo eyes. Dib bit inside his cheek a he grew hot and throbbing in certain places on his body as he stares hungrily at Zim.

Tak smirks before cocking a hip and placing a black painted nail hand on it. "What you going to do? Use one of your experiments to attack me? Oh wait...you can't because they always blow up in your face."

Zim growled which showed out his sharp zipper like teeth. "You little insignificant-"

"Alright, that's enough..,"Simon clapped his hands to get their attention which all turn to look while Gaz played her game. Simon then cleared his throat. "Now..I have gathered all of you here today is not because of this holiday is because Fred thought it might be nice to have everyone invited to dinner. Not that I disagreed on letting you all come but there are some in terms my parents are not quite fond of shenanigans…," glares pointedly towards Zim and Tak before continuing, "..so without further ado, I will to enlighten you with something..," then his face turned dark and menacing, "break anything and anyone and I'll break you…," then went back to smiling brightly. "Is that clear?"

Many of their spine shivered from the dark deadly expression Simon had on his face but Tak's was more with delight than fear, Kayden can only stare blankly at him but still felt a slight shudder went through his body while Gaz hardly paid attention.

Simon grinned and nodded. "Good…," then he held his arm out to Jason who in turn just blinked in shock then blushed darkly before taking Simon's arm. "Now, let's return to the living room where my parents are waiting…" And with that, they left the Observatory and followed Simon back into the large living room.

When they got back, adults of certain age and range of Upper Middle Class to High Class greeted them. Simon, Fred, Dib and Gaz were the center of the attention but many was not fond of who they brought. This angered and irritated Simon to no end as he hugged Jason close who was clinging a bit onto Simon's arm but stood his ground. Kayden didn't take it well as he ducked behind Caleb who took the boy in his arm and rub comforting to the small teen while Fred defend the rich predators away from his friends.

Poor Dib was bombarded by his father's clients and co-workers as they tried to at least get a handshake from Membrane's son. Dib tried to appease them with a smile and a polite thank you but they kept on coming which made it harder for Dib to navigate through the crowd. Dib then looked around for Zim who was now shaking like a leaf, ready to bounce any minute to leave but Dib place a reassuring hand on his shoulder which made Zim jump before he realized it belongs to Dib. Dib gave a small smile then glared at the snobby group before them but before he could say anything Simon was the first to speak.

"I advice you all to give us some space so we can breath and refrain from touching what's mine," Simon spoke in a deep dark, threatening voice that sent the crowd before them frozen in shock and fear. Simon took that as a sign that they were listening so he smirked. Jason blushed deep red from Simon's words before letting out a short squeak as Simon lead him and the others further within the living room.

"Hahaha, that's my boy..,"a deep throat velvet voice roared with laughter. That voice belongs to Simon's father. The thirty-three year old looks exactly like Simon only older, his hair is darker blue hair that is navy blue and his gray blue eyes shimmer with a bit of silver and his skin tone is slightly more fair than Simon's, even his hair is as long as Simon's which weaved into a braid that hung over his left shoulder. Professor Mitchell wears deep dark navy blue suit with a black bow tie. He gave his dazzling smile to the crowd which caught them in a daze. Simon smirk.

"Now, my good friends and colleagues, lets enjoy a wonderful feast made by my beautiful and talented wife…,"Professor Mitchell drawled with smile and gesture to the woman that looked about her late twenties with very dark chocolate skin that almost appear black, black mid back length hair that was weaved into many individual braids which also weaved into a bun on top of her head with colorful yellow, cream and brown beads. Her full lips curved into a smile as she reached out to hold his hand as she presented herself, deep brown eyes and well manicured nails with gold rings on a couple of fingers. She wear a long one shoulder creamed dress with a brown silk long scarf that drapes over about her hour glass body, golden loop necklace, bracelets on her wrists and loop earrings. Everyone nodded and murmured agreement and followed the lovely couple into the diner room.

Simon let out a sigh relief and followed close behind with Jason right beside him. Fred grinned and took hold of Kayden and rushed into the room while dragging Kayden with him which the poor teen gave out a startled yelp. Caleb shook his head while following his charges. Dib and Gaz with Zim came next while hidden from view, Dib took Zim's hand which the alien is beginning to feel a hundred times better than before knowing Dib is right beside him. Zim let out a sigh before walking with Dib into the diner room. They blinked when they show Tak sitting calmly at her seat, resting her chin in her left hand with a cheshire cat smirk on her face.

"What took you so long?" She said in a purring drawl. Dib and Zim just glared at her as they took their seats. Dib went to sit beside his father who sat on Professor Mitchell's right side. Dib seated on his father's right side, right beside Gaz who sat on Dib's left. Dib pulled out a chair for Zim who sat on his seat on Dib's right while Tak sat beside Zim then came the other guests.

Seating on Mrs. Mitchell's left side is their son Simon who pulled out a seat for Jason who blushed brightly as he sat gratefully in his chair. Simon smiled and sat down beside him. On Jason's left sat Caleb then on his left is Kayden who is beside Fred.

Fred sat beside his mother who is a Hispanic woman of age her late twenties with warm caramel skin like her son's, dark brown curly hair which is set into a bun wearing a black sleeveless dress and warm bright smile and golden brown eyes that glows with love. And beside her left is her husband, Fred's father with bright blue green eyes, somewhat brown hair with bright golden highlights which is well gelled and cut and a grin like his son's and his lightly tanned skin seemed much darker in the warm lighting of the diner room. He wears a black suit without any tie about his neck. The great Engineer Cliffhanger himself is a close friend to Professor Mitchell since they were their son's age.

Dib was a bit surprised to know that the family was already set to be friends the moment their son's was born. Which was pretty neat to him but he was a bit glad his father didn't do that to him or Gaz and he knows for sure Gaz would have drive their friend insane before even the day go by.

Dib turned to Zim and smiled a bit which the alien only blushed faintly on his cheeks as he gaze down at his plate. Thanks to spending time with Simon, both he and Zim made a perfect solution for Zim to eat meat without burning. For now, it would be insulting to Simon's mother if you don't eat her meat. Jason was an exception since he had a talk with his mother about Jason being a vegetarian.

After a few minutes passed while everybody chatted with each other, the food came in on dishes with silver covers on silver platters. Everyone "oohed" and "ahh" as the food came in and filled the middle of the long table with food and side dishes. Everyone begins to chatted about how wonderful the food smelled which made Dib's and a few others stomachs growled with impatience. Then finally a very large turkey for the whole table sat ready on the table, steam raised into the air as its brown skin glistened deliciously on the light.

There was a loud clapping at the head of the table and everyone instantly silenced to turn their gaze from the food and to Professor Mitchell who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now, since it's Thanksgiving, lets give our thanks to the holiday and why we should be thankful…,"he said proudly as he looks about the tabe. "Does anybody want to start-"

"The turkey!" A woman screamed in fear and panic as she pointed at the turkey which they just noticed it's moving.

At the center at the turkey it begins to thump from within which makes the skin stretched then contracts again like something is about to erupt from within. All went tensed as they watched as the turkey hopped from the plate to the table. Dib moves over to shield Zim who glares at the human but still feels quite grateful for caring, Tak looks on with a raised eyebrow, Gaz s\paused her game for once and watches on with great interest even though its not very well shown on her face, Fred clings on to Kayden while Kayden put an arm about Fred as if to protect him, Caleb while baring his teeth, growling low and Simon put himself in front of Jason who hide behind him with fear in his large dark blue eyes, ready to defend what's rightfully his.

Turkey continues to react like what you see from the movie Alien when the small alien tries to escape through their host's chest. All whimpers lightly and watches on as it worse and worse until it stopped. All wondered for a moment a the pause before suddenly the turkey explode before their eyes and women and a few men screamed in terror, Jason gave out a yelp and clutches at Simon's shoulders tightly while Zim flinched and hide behind Dib as meat fall everywhere over everyone while some gasped from the contact.

"**TACOOOOOOS!**" Screamed a high pitched metallic shout from middle of the table. Dib, Zim and the others blinked in recognition of that voice. All eyes turn to the destroyed turkey, seeing a badly disguise green dog with bulgy eyes and black limbs, ears and tail with a large zipper on its tummy. Zim blinked again in shock, confusion and anger.

"GIR?!" Both the alien and Fred shouted. Zim blinked at Fred who gaze back sheepishly.

"What is that thing?!" A man in a black tuxedo asked in disgust at the mess GIR just made and how odd it looked. Dib wouldn't blame him since Zim did gave the robot that horrible disguise in the first place.

Before anyone could do anything, GIR looks about and hopped out of the turkey and lands in the bowl of mashed potatoes with a squeak. The big leap made mashed potatoes fly towards the poor spectators near by to be covered in white warm mashed spud. They glared at the green dog as it waved it arms in pure joy. Fred leaped from his seat and try to catch the robot before it could do any more damage but GIR hopped again and landed and squashed the pumpkin pie and crushed other side dishes while screeching in delight. Plates, glass and metal silver platter crashed and flew about the table and the room, which made many, servants a like to duck as the dishes and utensils cluttered above their heads. This made Simon let out a roar of laughter while Jason looks at him like he gone crazy which he probably has.

Many covered their ears as GIR screeched a "wee" as he ran acrossed the table which Zim tried to leap out and catch him but missed by a inch. Zim growled and went after the robot. Professor Membrane watch in fascination and shock as the green dog hops about on the guests heads. Fred joins in to help Zim which his mother didn't take likely.

"Frederick Cliffhanger! I thought I told you not to bring that thing to the dinner!" She screamed in anger with her Spanish accent running deep in her words.

"But mama, I didn't want to leave him all alone! He gets lonely easily!" Fred shouted as he hopped from his seat.

"My dinner!" Shouted Simon's mother with a deep African accent in her voice as she watch in horror. Caleb, Jason and Kayden watched on with wide eyes a GIR dodge from Fred's and Zim's attempts to catch him, screaming with glee.

"**I'M THE TACO MAN! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY TACOS!**" GIR shouted as he jumps about the room, escaping from Zim's and Fred's hands. The servants near by aid i as much as they can to capture GIR but it was not good enough with a fast running Ikren technology.

Dib then stood and went to help them and chase after GIR but got a face plant of mashed potatoes instead since GIR has an arm full. This made Simon laughed even louder while Jason snickered behind his hand, Tak joined Simon with a laugh of her own, Kayden snickers and chuckles at their antics to try and capture GIR.

"Hi Mary! Wanna play?!" GIR shouted with pitch screech. Dib wiped his face with an angry glare at the green dog, wiping his glasses with his dress shirt. Dib growled in annoyance then leaped at the stationary robot and Zim did the same and before any could touch, GIR leaped into the air and landed a few feet away which made Dib and Zim bang their heads into each other with a great impact thud. Simon roared another laugh as Gaz then joined in with Tak and Kayden. Jason chuckled a Caleb winces at the impact when their heads meet then he glares at Jason and Kayden who still chuckled and snickered at that. Fred went after GIR while Dib and Zim were out of commission for a moment as they rubbed their heads.

"Watch it, stink-beast!" Zim shouted while rubbing his head.

"How about you watch it, spaceboy!" Dib shouted back while wincing from the yelling and clutch his head in his hands.

"No, you stoopid hyyyuuman! You saw Zim coming and you purposely got in the way like always!" Zim argued back.

"Oh, so you want to fight now?!" Dib instantly stood up onto his feet which made him a bit dizzy but he didn't care.

"That is if you can handle the GREAT ALMIGHTY ZI-" But Zim couldn't continue when Dib tackled him to the floor. Professor Mitchell and his wife turns about to watch in horror as Dib and Zim began to fight each other while Professor Membrane shook his head while facepalming. Gaz laughs at her brother and Simon laughs louder than before, gasping for air, almost falling out his seat, banging the table with a closed fist, tears rolling down his cheeks. Caleb shook his head while Fred chased a hyperactive robot in a green dog costume.

After a hour or two of persuading GIR from on top of the chandelier in the diner room, Fred finally took hold of a happy GIR eating tacos and a Monkey slushie and separating somewhat food covered, badly bruised, scratched and slightly bloody Dib and Zim. Professor Mitchell told the teens to wait in the living room while the adults try to situate the outraged guests.

The teens did as they told with a happy GIR in Fred's arms and two huffing Dib and Zim. Simon snickers once a while as he takes care of Dib's wounds since Zim heals instantly thanks to his Pak. Dib sniffed a slightly sore nose blood dips from one of the nostrils.

All sat in silence for a moment before Fred spoke first, "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have brought GIR but I didn't want the lil guy feel lonely so I….brought him...with me..," then looks down in shame from his decision. All heads shook.

"It's not your fault, Fred," Kayden assures the teen with an arm about his shoulders as comfort. "For all you know, you actually made it better.." He grinned at Fred.

"Kayden..," Caleb warned while Kayden only smiled at him innocently.

"Well, whatever or not if it's his fault, I'm glad that the dinner is over..," Tak said with slight curl of disgust and annoyance on her lips.

"I'm thankful that you brought GIR, Fred. You made the dinner more enjoyable..,"Simon smirked as he pace a Bandaid on Dib's cuts on his forehead.

"I'm actually thankful for it be over," went Gaz replied under her breath but then everybody heard her and chuckled at that.

"I'm thankful that I went to this dinner 'cause I know the holiday won't be the same," Dib said with a smile as Simon dab a cloth dipped in alcohol onto Dib's scratch on his cheek.

"I'm thankful that I get to spend time with people who cares about me," Jason said with a soft smile and a light blush on his cheeks. Simon smiles up at Jason while Caleb hugs Jason close in one of his arms while doing the same with Kayden.

"I'm thankful I met Caleb where I could meet Fred..," Kayden smiles at Fred who turned bright red on his caramel skin before ducking his head.

"I'm thankful that met every one you…,"Dib said smiled softly which made everyone smile with him, well except Gaz and Tak wh only frowns and smirks at that.

"I'm thankful for MONKEYS!" Screamed GIR which made paused for a moment and chuckles and laughs at that. After that warm moment of being thankful they let out a sigh of content.

"Well, I guess we won't be having a Thanksgiving dinner…," Dib said thoughtfully as his wounds taken care of which made the others nod their heads but Simon scoffed.

"What are you talking abou? I knew there will be some disaster waiting to happen when Zim told me about GIR staying home so…,"then he reached within his vest and pulls out a controller before pressing a button. With a light beep tone, servants brought in boxes of pizza and pan covered small turkey fit for all of them to eat. Other servants brought in sodas and other drinks and set them on the small tables before them. All stared in awe. Gaz hpmhed and went over to open the pizza box and took her slice with a grunt.

"For once, you're talking my language, four eyes," then went to sit in her seat to play her game. Everyone joined her as they took a slice of pizza while Simon cut a piece of turkey.

"Always prepared aren't you?" Jason asked with a chuckle. Simon smiles with pride.

"Of course, always expect the worse..," then he set the piece of turkey onto a plate and Jason pass it down to the others. As Dib and Zim set up their plates and sat next to each other, Db was the first to turn to Zim with a smile.

"Zim..," Zim turns to Dib with a curious look in his eyes, "...I just wanted to say is that I'm most thankful of meeting you…," then leans in and gave a kiss on the alien's cheek which made Zm blush.

"I..I suppose I f-feel the same, hyuuman,"Zim stuttered. Dib grins and chuckles as Zim then softly smirks with ease.

"Oh, before I forget…,"Gaz called which made everyone looked at her, "Dib...the gel in your hair actually glue. It was the only way to keep that dumb lock down"

"WHAT?!" Dib shouted which made everyone around them let out a roar of laughter.

* * *

**_HAPPY_****_ THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!_**


End file.
